nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Storm Bennet
Storm is a constantly reoccuring side character in NMDFanfictionMon. Originally, he was a part of Big Bennet and resided deep in his body. Appearance Storm looks like Big Bennet if he were too hot on a Summer's day. His shirt is unbuttoned and his pants are torn; his black belly button is visible. At his neck, there are two jade green triangles and a pointy red section in the center. He has spiky hair that goes into six points. He's wearing a red headband that is shaped like an uppercase B at the end of it. There are three black freckles on both sides of his face and a scruffy mustache in the center. His Season 2 NMDFFM appearance is much more original. His hair is still in six points, but it's combed downward now. His headband is also facing downward, but it still retains the shape of an uppercase B. Another difference is that he has eyebrows now. Aside from that, his face retains most of its past features. On his neck is a large, golden yellow collar. He is wearing a cerulean raincoat with turquoise sleeves. He now has a symbol, which is a black anchor within a pink heart. He's wearing a lime green belt with light blue pants and yellow sleeves. His Mega Evolution causes his Season One appearance to slightly cameo. His hair becomes golden yellow and his headband becomes red clouds pointing upward. His cuffs, necktie, and pants legs have also become clouds. His eyes are turquoise with an x and a y in each of them. In DoCK, Storm is wearing clouds all around his body in various shades of blue. He even has some around his neck that are shaped like wings. Since he has many clouds attached to him, Storm has become so weightless that he can float around. His aqua green shirt from his NMDFFM S1 appearance returns (along with it having a black and white checkerboard pattern at the bottom. Last but not least, he's wearing a tri-colored hat with an anchor on it. In AiT, Storm is a Mercenary. He wears a brown helmet encrusted in yellow jewels with chains on the side. Appearances in NMDFanfictionMon Storm first appears in the bonus episode Ups and Downs. Bennet turns into him when Max mentions losing to I.M MEEN. He and Battle proceed to wipe the floor with him. Storm is introduced in the episode Say Hello to my Formes! He doesn't say much but he agrees to help Carter since UPC and Harmony want to help him. Storm briefly appears in training montage here. He complains that a contest is boring and asks where the explosions are. Early into Trouble on the Double, he is seen punching a Geodude and then enjoying some hot chocolate (which he really enjoys). Appearances in Testangles In Waking Up, Storm only gets one line ("I told ye guys this be a bad hiding place!"). In Escape, Storm adds onto the fact that he cannot find an exit either. In First Test, Storm does not say much. In Minesweeper, Storm is pessimistic about surviving the blast, so he is very surprised when he and the others do. In Green Team, it is up to him and Battle to save their allies. Before they can do that, however, they have to get through Mysterious Man! In both Rhymes With Orange and I'm Blue! he is involved in the other tests in a different way. When the Polygonal Protagonists and their Endearing Enzymes get a Fighting Chance to escape, Storm cries because he becomes pessimistic about the location of the elevator but Extreme assures him which makes him feel better. When he and his siblings take a break, he decides to poke his torso (which is a reference to how AC4E sometimes tickles/pokes herself to feel better in certain situations). When a Masked Man seems to have stolen something from Battle, Storm angrily insists that he gives the item back to her. Appearances in Defenders of Cloud Kingdom Storm debuts in the episode Thar Be Skyrates. He uses an airship to get to Cloud Kingdom in an attempt to snap UPC out a depression. Quotes "'Not Very Effective'? What kinda fakin bacon landlubber thing is this?!"- The Inverse Battle "Whatcha talkin' 'bout, lass? I smell as fresh as a Sunday morning!"- Storm's Stinky Situation "AAah, it hurts so good!" - Storming Through "Hey, wait up, lass! I'm coming with!"- Caves, Now With Mirrors! "Lass, please stop looking into the sun! If you go blind, who's gonna draw us?"- Mega Mania * "...Hi, I'm Storm..."- Say Hello to my Formes! "Take this, ye fake!"- Green Team Personality Storm is very independent in what he does and hates when other people intervene when he knows he's doing fine. He only teams up with others when he knows that he can't handle the situation alone or when he wants to lend his strength for a good cause. He can be a bit of a prankster (as is seen in Season 2 Episode 3 of NMDFanfictionMon). Like an actual pirate, he has an adventurous spirit, which is one reason why he's traveling with Serena. Ever since he started traveling with her, his heart has softened. He expresses more emotion and tries harder on challenges if he's doing them for his allies. As seen in Testangles Episode 3, his preferred method of solving problems is with violence. He can also be pessimistic at times, but his friends are always there to assure him. If he's being too pessimistic about something, he breaks down and cries (as seen in Testangles Episode 9). StormS2.png|Storm as he appears in NMDFFM Season 2 MegaStorm.png|Storm's Mega Forme S2A1Gallery.png|Storm in the Lower Left S2A2Gallery.png|Storm in the Lower Left (Again!) NMDFFM2015Teaser.png|Storm saying "RETURNING" TestanglesTeaser.png|Storm outlined in green TCGHaircut.png|Storm likes TCG's haircut :3 S2A3Gallery.png|Storm to the Left of AC4E NMDFFMCast.jpg|Storm Ontop of Lunnadai's Head NMDFFM2014.png|Storm Floating in the Air! StormDoCK.png|Storm's Appearance in DoCK Seriousbennet.png|The Concept For Storm NMDFFMS2A4.png|Storm Below Ave Trivia *Out of all the formes AC4E had come up with, Storm is her second favorite. *In Season 2 Episode 3, Storm makes a TrollFace. *Storm's Season 1 appearance is heavily based off of Battle's Season 1 appearance. *Storm is AC4E's only OC that has his belly button showing (Season 1 + Mega Evolution). *In AC4E's opinion, that is the best quote that she gave Storm. * *As mentioned a bit through Season 2, Storm doesn't smell good. His Mega Evolution smells even worse. *Storm is the only OC of AC4E that has come too close to saying an inappropriate word twice (Once in NMDFFM and once in Testangles). *Despite building himself up to be a tough, independent fellow, Storm enjoys silly activities and hanging out with his friends. How does Storm look when he's attracted to Machoke? He looks infatuated! Dude, your OC looks high... Category:Austincarter4ever Category:NMDFanfictionMon Category:Characters Category:AustinCarter4Ever Category:Testangles Category:DoCK